The present invention relates to a press with extended nip for paper and board machines, of the type which comprises a support and a pressure device opposite the support and having a press shoe which together with the support forms a pressing zone with extended nip.
Extended nip presses of substantially the above type are described in a large number of patent specifications, see, for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4 272 317, U.S. Re. 30268, U.S. Pat. No. 4 568 423 and FI 71369. It is also known to design the press shoe itself as a part of a jacklike means, as described in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3 853 698, U.S. Pat. No. 4 556 454 and EP 0 254 819.
The pressure means of the known presses are often relatively complicated to manufacture, assemble and dismantle for maintenance or replacement, as well as having functional deficiencies during operation.